Flowing water has long been recognized as a potential source of energy. Recent examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,002 (Mondl) entitled “Tidal Turbine Installation”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,902,687 (Sauer et al) entitled “Submersible Turbine Generation Unit for Ocean and Tidal Currents”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,737,570 (Costin) “Water Turbine System and Method of Operation”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,750 (Williams) entitled “Tidal Flow Hydroelectric Turbine” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,646 (Akcasu) entitled “High Efficiency Turbine With Variable Attack Angle Foils”. What is required is an alternative configuration of water turbine that can be more readily deployed in flowing water.